


Capture

by DorkyV



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Brainwashing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Klance if you squint, Langst, Other, Protective Paladins, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), best bro hunk, hint of pidgance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyV/pseuds/DorkyV
Summary: When a mission goes horribly wrong, its up to the paladins of Voltron to help save the blue paladin who has been captured by the fearsome Galra, who brainwash lance into thinking some things that aren't true.





	1. Portal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, and im not good. Hope you liked it.

"Allura we're not going to make it! Please make a wormhole now!" Shiro yelled with a panicked voice.

Attacking Zarkon's main command system was probably not the brightest idea they've ever had. But they had to give it a shot, it was wide open. Allura has always pushed the paladins to their limit, and this opportunity would only make them stronger, giving them more experience and agility. Not to mention the fact that this was also their opportunity to put an end to Zarkon and his empire, it was a chance they  _had_ to take. There was only one small factor that Allura forgot to consider, something that she never even stopped to think about. 

 

They weren't ready.

 

They've only been paladins for a few months. When the former paladins have been flying for years, and even they couldn't beat Zarkon. And here they were, attempting to take on Zarkon's main control Center, when they struggled to even battle one small fleet of these guys. Now they had to be forced to fight  _thousands_ of them. Who would've guessed this plan would backfire? Nope no one.

"Hello! Allura you there?! Everyone's kinda needing your help right now!" Hunk was trying his best to shoot the ships that were chasing his tail, but wasn't succeeding.

"These bastards won't stop, will they?! Well I'm sure to give them a taste!" Lance yelled with confidence, shooting the ships with beams of ice and getting farther away from the team.

"We'll try to get them away from the castle! So princess please! The Wormhole!" Keith yelled while attempting to block out Galras shooting the castle.

"I'm on it!" Allura said already placing her hands on the castle's main controls, her heart beating and drops of sweat forming on her forehead. How could she have let this happen? How couldn't she have seen? Looking out she realized that the particle barrier was breaking, and with the pace they're going in, they are not going to make it. With the castle getting harsh hits and putting her efforts all on the wormhole, there might not be enough energy to even create one. Outside the paladins were trying their best fighting off the thousands of fleets that charged at them with tough blasts, damaging their lions with every hit. Flashes of red, yellow, green, purple, and blue filled Allura and Coran's eyes, it wasn't a pleasant sight. Coran tried his best to hold the particle barrier and reboot the only few defense systems they had left. Nearly all of them have been damaged now. Leaving only two blasters and the barrier. 

"Allura please! Our lions can't take much more!" Pidge yelled through the coms, fear and panic in her voice.

Allura heard the pained screams and yells for help coming from the others, and felt so much guilt in her heart she felt as if she would've fainted on the spot. She felt her arms and legs go limp and kneeled to the floor. She clenched her heart tightly and kept her head down. Coran hesitated to let his hands go of the system for one second, fearing that the next blast would finish them off, but he did anyway and ran to help Allura up.

"Princess you have to start the wormhole! Don't give up now!" Coran said, his arms around her. "Your father wouldn't have quit! and neither will you!" 

And with that Allura stood. Forcing her arms on the panel once again, determination running through her veins. She urged Coran back to his station and stood firm. The princess focused every bit of her energy on the panels, shut her eyes tight and hoped for the best.

 

The wormhole opened.

 

"Paladins quick! I don't think I have enough energy to hold it open!" Allura said, trying to keep her voice stable and block all the noise coming from the outside.

Without a second thought, the paladins quit what they were doing and rushed to the flickering portal. Hunk was the first to enter, letting out a sigh of relief once he was in. Pidge was next, then Keith, Shiro, and the castle. Lance was the only one who hasn't yet entered and tried to fight off the fleet attempting to go through the wormhole.

"Is that everyone?" Allura grunted, hands shaking, struggling to keep the portal open,for just a bit longer, hoping that all the paladins have entered safely through the wormhole.

"Wait! Where's lance?" Hunk asked.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Lance's voice was filled with static and couldn't be heard clearly, but Allura understood and held her hands firm.

There was a long fleet of ships not far behind, and Lance tried his best to at least blast away the ones coming close to the wormhole. 

He was getting close, but the portal kept flickering on, making Lance almost lose hope that he'll ever make it.

"Lance hurry! I can't hold it much longer!" she yelled.

Blue rushed to the wormhole, while Lance's heart beat quickly griping his hands tighter on the control handles. Looking up ahead he saw the wormhole nearly close making his face turn pale with fear. He forced the controls further, accelerating his speed and holding it there, wishing that he could just make it through. He was so close.

 _Please make it, please make it, please make it!_ He chanted to himself, shutting his eyes tight and griped the controls even tighter. 

Suddenly, Lance opened his eyes only to be greeted by purple flashing lights infecting Blue's hologram. He felt Blue scream in anguish and caught him off guard, his hands shaked and he froze not knowing what to do.

"What?! Whats going on?!" He yelled letting go of the controls. Then he heard a voice coming through the coms, no wait...

It was in his head? He couldn't tell. It was raspy and hoarse, sending chills up his spine.

 

_**Oh no you don't** _

 

Lance shaked his head and tried to ignore the voice and the lights and grabbed the handles once again, trying to keep his panic at a low level, and forced the controls further.

"C'mon blue we can do this! Push through!" He struggled to keep his panic. 

"Lance! What's going on? Where is he Allura?!" Shiro yelled, but Lance couldn't hear him all he was paying attention to was the wormhole that suddenly flashed away and to replace it was a dark empty space and galra fleets to fill that emptiness in. Lance felt his stomach drop, and softened his grip on the controls, looking blankly out at the thousands of alien ships that now surrounded him and Blue.

 

The wormhole closed.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile the others were safely on the other side of the wormhole. On the other side of the Universe. Millions of miles away from Lance.

Allura opened the Castle hangars, making everyone rush inside. Once they we're all in the main control room, Hunk immediately went to his small seat and turned on the main communications. His voice shaky and hands trembling, he yelled into the coms,

"Lance?! Hello? why isn't he responding? Where is he? Allura what happened?" Hunk babbled, on the verge of crying, worrying what happened to his friend.

Shiro looked at the princess with concern and stepped towards her, but then stopped at the sudden comment she had to make.

"I-I don't know. I held it open, the wormhole shouldn't have closed that early. I had it, I-I had it..." Allura also babbled, trying not to imagine the terrible trouble that Lance was in right now. Why did it close? She could've held it a few more minutes.  She thought it through, recalling the situation that had just happened earlier. Only Allura could've closed the wormhole. And everyone knows that, no one else could've. Unless, unless... She looked at the ground for a long moment and felt her heart jump to her throat.

Keith stared at her for a moment then, 

"Princess we have to go back, we can't leave Lance there!" Keith said, also trying not to imagine how much damage they've done to him now. It's only been about half an hour. But that could just be enough time for...something to happen to Lance.

Keith cursed under his breath and dug his nails into his palm. The thought of something happening to Lance scared him, a lot. He kept his head down and shuddered.

_Please be ok, please be ok..._

"What if they damaged Blue? What if they captured him? What if-" Pidge rambled, feeling the lump that formed in her throat, and tried to hold it back.

"Why didn't he make it? He could be hurt! Blue can handle those ships right? He'll be ok right?" Hunk babbled out, tears running down his cheeks.

"Alright everyone calm down!" Shiro said, obvious that he was also trying to hide the extreme worry in his voice,"Lance is tough, and I think we all know that what he did back there we are all grateful for, he saved us, he kept the Galra ships away enough for us to escape. I know that he will pull through, hell I'm sure that he's probably flying away from those fleets right now. Right Allura?"

There was a small moment of silence and then Allura spoke up again. Not really paying attention to what reassurance Shiro had just given to the team and spilled what she had to say. 

"It was the witch, that blasted witch! She closed the wormhole, before he could enter!" Allura grunted, balling her fists, and slamming the panels loud enough for the others to hear. "I could've held it, but that witch, that witch..." She repeated, letting her shoulders sag. Her eyes blurred with the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"Its all my fault, I shouldn't have made you paladins go on this mission. What was I thinking? You weren't properly trained for this yet, I didn't think of the consequences. I'm so sorry." She felt the warm trail of tears that slowly fell down her cheeks, and fell to the floor, Coran held his hand to Allura's shoulder gently squeezed. 

"No, princess it wasn't your fault," Shiro said softly, shaking his head "You saw an opportunity to stop Zarkon, and we respect that, even I would have said that It was the perfect time to attack. It was my fault for not staying behind and making sure everyone went through, I should've stayed, it should've been me...."

There was a long dreadful moment of silence while everyone looked at Shiro with concern, then Allura spoke up again, her voice strong,

"We're going back.."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blue paladin can be full of very useful information about Voltron, but I don't think Lance is planning on giving any of his secrets anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i forgot to post this I was busy with some things, I'm still terrible though..

"Bring the paladin over to me." Zarkon's voice was dark, rough and demanding.

 Two Galra soldiers held Lance forcefully by his upperarms, shoving him closer to Zarkon and the witch just beside him. He stood up off his throne and walked over to the small boy.

 After the Wormhole had closed, they had pulled Blue inside of the main ship, ripping Lance away from her and threw him into a cold dark prison cell.

There he waited, recalling just moments ago he was safe, in the Castle. Hunk cooking his delicious alien food, Pidge fiddling with some new robots she had made, Shiro keeping watch over them giving them a warm smile.

 Allura laughing as Coran told her some old Altean jokes that only they could understand, Shiro blushing as he heard her gentle laugh.

Keith in the training room, trying his best to get past level 3. Lance teasing him, saying that he could do better than him. Then having a long argument with Keith, until finally being pulled back by Shiro. Even though he and Keith had their differences..

He always had that soft look in his eyes that Lance found very...endearing? 

He was happy with his current life, minus the homesickness he felt he enjoyed his life in space, with his team with his  _family._

Everything was fine, until the alarm blared.

Then all of a sudden he was in a tight painful grasp by two Galra soldiers, his hands cuffed behind his back, him and Blue, the only thing he had close to his team, captured by Zarkon's army, yet still wondering why he wanted to talk to  _him._

The soldiers pushed him forward. He tried resisting, shifting slighly in the galra's cold metal hands. But they wouldn't even budge.

"Quiznak" Lance mumbled.

He looked up, a glimmer of hatred and rage in Lance's blue irises, and he dared to glare them at Zarkon, who in response glared at him with his cold, purple, lifeless eyes.

Finally the soldiers stopped, throwing Lance away from their hands

They bowed and stepped back as Zarkon stepped  _forward._

Lance stood there, not knowing what to do and just trembled in Zarkon's gaze. But only trembled even more at the same raspy voice he had heard in his head just hours ago, speak to him again.

"Bow to Zarkon Emperor of the known universe." Haggar said.

But Lance didn't move, instead he just stood there, keeping his head up and refused to bow to this... thing in front of him.

"Like I would bow to this guy," Lance pouted. Brows furrowed with anger.

He called himself an emperor? He was a monstrous snail. Destroying everything in his path, only thinks he exits for obtaining ultimate power over everything. Not like any emperor he would've imagined.

Lance imagined what distress Zarkon had given throughout the galaxies. Pain, suffering, loss, depression, sadness, the list went on. He imagined the countless lives he's brutally murdered, the innocent families that were torn apart from each other. Lance furrowed his brows and shut his eyes.

He imagined the Galra invading his home back on earth, his family being forcefully thrown into the Galra ships. His little siblings screaming for help from his mother, who was being pulled away from them.

 He imagined his aunts and uncles, his cousins grandparents all begging for mercy, while being separated away, and never seeing each other ever again. Lance drowned in his thoughts about his family..

He heard the witch yell at him again, this time louder, making him flinch, and snap back into reality.

"I SAID to bow dow-" she was stopped by Zarkon who held his hand up to signal her to shut her mouth.

"But my Lord, this boy has disresp-" she was interrupted again, this time by his slow speaking.

"I will handle this" Zarkon said slowly putting his hand down.

He heard the witch grumble in response.

Zarkon stood there, strong and firm as he stared down at Lance giving him his silent death stare. In response Lance scoffed, and kept his head looking up.

He was acting childish. Zarkon smirked and stepped closer to the boy until they were only inches apart. Lance stepped back but still kept his head up high. A cold drop of sweat running down his forehead.

Zarkon kneeled down until they were at equal height and looked Lance in the eye. He brought his cold purple fingers up to his chin and pulled it up slighlty so that Lance could focus on his fearful gaze.

"You're braver than I expected Blue Paladin." Zarkon smirked "Most would beg for mercy at my presence..."

Lance gulped and fliched away from his grip. He took two more steps back and tried his best to sound "brave" as Zarkon called it.

"What? Like I would cower in fear over you? No thanks." Lance said his voice shaky.

Even though he may be acting as of this situation was no big deal,

He was terrified.

"Do you  _know,_ who I am boy?" 

"Well just who do you think I am? A fucking idiot?" 

"Then you must know why you're here..?"

With that Lance looked at the floor for a long and slow moment. Thinking of any possibilities on why he wanted to see him of all people. 

Of course he was the blue paladin, but that's not what he really needs is it? All he wanted was the blue lion, it would be one more step to Voltron.Why would he need Lance? 

He was _useless_ in Zarkon's hands, there is no need at all. Lance's head continues to race with thoughts until...

Realization hit him. Making Lance sneer and stomp at Zarkon and be pulled back again by the same harsh grip that had just let go of him earlier.

"Did you really think I would've just spill the beans like that?! That I would've just easily told you my friends weaknesses and strengths?" Lance was yelling now, he didn't care if he was yelling at the universe's most feared being, he had to let everything out. 

"Did you really think with just a simple question I would've told you everything?! Huh? Is that it?" The soldiers pulled him back.

"That just because you're this so called Zarkon emperor of the FUCKING universe that it would already be enough for me to tell you?!"

Zarkon gave Lance his most uncharming grin, and he immediately knew what it meant, and then growled at him again.

"Well no sir! It's gonna take a shitload more than just questions and torture to get answers from ME!" Lance couldn't keep it in, he had to get _everything_ out.

"IF YOU WANT TO HURT MY FRIENDS YOURE GONNA HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!!" His voice echoed throughout the room and just silence answered him. There. He made his point.

His breathing slowly relaxed and so did the galra's grasp.

Even though Zarkon could kill him without a second thought, Lance didn't care, no one was going to get to his friends, not if he could do something about it. 

But Zarkon wouldn't take a hint, and urged forward, still kneeling.

"You could be holding some very useful information about Voltron and the Castle's whereabouts," Zarkon said in a darkening tone, "I'll get it out of you one way or another." 

Lance ignored the two Galra soldiers holding his arms and spit in front of Zarkon's heels.

"Never..." 

"Hmm..." Zarkon said, his eyes squinting at Lance, who was looking up at the ceiling head turned away from the emperor. He stood up and looked at Haggar, he nodded toward Lance in a hateful glare.

"Take him to the interrogation room" he commanded. Walking back towards his tall black throne.

"Interroga....?" Lance questioned, 

The witch grinned and flashed away.

Lance squealed at the sight of the witch who has suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"Come with me," 

* * *

 

  "Have you found a way in yet?" Pidge asked, walking over to Allura who was typing away on the hologram in front of her.

"Actually yes!" She beamed, moving her finger and thumb to enhance a small part of the purple ship, she then pointed to a small entrance at the bottom.

"There is a very weak and unguarded spot here in the eastern part of the ship" 

Hunk and Shiro soon joined her side, looking over the large hologram in front of them. 

"Wait but I can only see Blue's coordinates, where's Lance?" Hunk asked peeking over Shiro's shoulder. 

"I dont know...we implanted a tracking device in the armor, it should be here in one of the prison cells, but I dont..." Allura drifted off, a tinge of worry in her voice.

"Maybe they switched Lance in those Galra prison rags right? That's probably it!" Pidge argued

"But that still wouldn't explain why we can't find the armor, they have large storage rooms filled of what the prisoners had once owned. They keep it for research and investigation." Coran chimed in keeping his gaze upon the screen in front of him

The room grew quiet, but Allura continued on Coran's statement.

"Even if they were to take off the armor, the tracking signal should be flashing here at the storage facility," she inhaled softly 

"But I don't see  _anything."_

Hunk shoved his way through Shiro and Pidge to face Allura, who had her eyes fixed on the hologram. 

"Wait wait, so does that mean that they destroyed Lance's armor? Did they make him change his clothes? Is there any other way to track him down?" Shiro placed a hand on Hunks shoulder.

"Don't worry, the Galra's technology is far more advanced than ours, I'm sure they just found an easy way to cover Lance's tracking device through the walls somehow." Shiro's voice was reassuring.

"I'm sure we'll find a way track down lance once we're inside." 

Everyone sighed with relief, all heads turned at Shiro giving him an understanding look and nodded.

"Well then," Pidge said smiling "please continue Allura." 

Allura nodded and turned her gaze back to the screen.

"I'm going to need a distraction, to lure the only two soldiers away from the entrance, then I'll need another one of you to go the opposite direction. From there it's all patience and skill to get to Blue then to find Lance, Keith I need you to....Keith?"

They all turned only to see Coran who shrugged and pointed out to the main door. 

Keith was leaning against the doorway turned away from the room. His arms folded across his chest. Allura looked at Shiro and have him a pleading look.

"I'll go talk to him.." Shiro said walking over to Keith. 

Allura grinned and continued to tap her fingers on the bright blue hologram speaking to Hunk and Pidge who looked at Keith with concern.

"Hey you alright kiddo?" Shiro asked putting a comforting hand on Keith's shoulder.

Keith sighed and let himself relax in Shiro's small hold.

"I just--Im...," He took a deep breath,

"They  _have_ him Shiro..who knows what kind of trouble he could be in right now, they could've hurt him, the could've.."

Shiro gently squeezed his shoulder and turned Keith so he could face him.

"Hey, you know as well as I do that he can take care of himself right?" Shiro said now put both his hands on Keith's shoulders. 

"Well yeah but what if they conducted experiments on him? What if Zarkon wanted more to entertain himself and threw him in the arena?" 

Shiro's jaw clenched.

"What if Haggar got into his mind? What if they took Lance's knowledge away from him about Voltron, What if they....?!" He swallowed to keep away the lump forming in his throat.

"Shiro what if they killed him?"

Shiro's eyes widened and gently shook Keith,

"Keith why would you think that?" 

"Think about it, Allura said she put a tracking device on Lance armor. Well why is it that we can only see Blue's coordinates but not Lance?" 

Keith's hands shook.

"You said that we wouldn't be able to track him down because their fancy tech can cover down all that, but we can still see  _Blue's_ signal. Wouldn't the Galra be able to cover that too?" 

Shiro softly tightened his grip on Keith's shoulders, disturbed by his very possible scenario that the red paladin was inclining.

"What if they destroyed the armor, and  _... Lance_ along with it?" He brought the question up again. 

"What if they killed him Shiro?"

Keith felt hIs head sag and stared at his feet, he felt his eyes begin to burn and let a small pearl of sadness roll down his cheek.

Shiro put his human hand up Keith's face, and wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"Keith look at me.." 

He did as he was asked and expected to find disappointment in his eyes, but instead found care and understanding in Shiro's sliver-grey pupils. 

"I'm-I'm just  _worried_ about him Shiro."  Keith's voice wavered.

"Keith I  _know_ that Lance will be alright, we're all worried about him, but in order for us to save him I need everyone to pull their own weight," Shiro said putting both of his hands on Keith's face. 

".. can you do that for me?" 

Keith let out a shakey exhale and nodded.

Shiro let out a sigh and embraced Keith in his arms. Keith sniffed and let Shiro comfort him. 

"I promise we'll get him back. I need you to promise me that you'll be strong through all this, ok?" Shiro said softly his face buried in  Keith's hair.

Keith nodded again in Shiro's chest, and let out a small hiccup. Shiro chuckled and pulled back searching the red paladin's eyes. 

"Now c'mon let's go save Lance.."

Keith smiled back and they both walked back to the others.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hdisvdkdlsb I TRIED ;^;


	3. Trouble for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins hit an unexpected roadblock and Lance suffers through Haggar's mind tricks..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late the holidays really hung me over...anyway enjoy! Happy 2017! Also I'm almost done with season two OH MY GOD IT'S SO GOOD WTF YES!!!

"I think it's time to go to bed team.." Shiro said softly, getting up from his seat and handing his plate over to Coran thanking him.

"About time," Hunk got up impatiently and walked over to the sink placing his plate still filled with his favorite space goo, he didn't even  _touch_ his "I wasn't hungry anyway.."

Everyone silently watched as he walked out the door and heard it  _swoosh_ then  _click_ behind him. Keith glanced at the door with a concerned look then turned to look at Shiro, who sighed and closed his eyes mentally cringing at his behavior. It wasn't his fault.

Pidge went back to poking the jello like fluid on her plate with a fork and kicked her legs back and forth gently under the table. She had a frustrated expression stuck on her face, her brows furrowed.

Keith had never seen her like this ever since that day when she had wanted  to find her family and drop out of the team about four months ago. When he had yelled at her for even thinking so.

But even then he's never actually seen the green paladin so distraught, not like this, it almost pained him to see Pidge like this. 

Allura sat at the other end of the table her eyes shut, one of her hands on her lap slightly clenched and the other on a small glass cup of tea that steamed steadily, warmth tingling her fingers. The mice sat on her shoulders looking at her worryingly.

She took one more sip before opening her tired eyes and looking at Coran "I'll be going to bed too.. I'm sure we all need rest for tomorrow." She tried to smile but instead gave a weak grin.

"Or course princess, would you like me to walk you to your room?" Coran offered. Allura shook her head gently.

"No it's fine," she looked at everyone with a warm grin obviously too tired to smile fully "Sleep well paladins, tomorrow's the big day.."

They all wished her a good night's rest before she walked out the door and suddenly there was silence. Terrible silence. The only noise to hear were their own breathing and the shuffling of fabric of Pidge swinging her legs.

It's been fifteen days since the attack, since the  _incident._  

These past two weeks have been dreadfully agonizing. Allura was trying her best to figure out a good plan to get Blue and Lance out of the Galra ship they called hell. But still having no luck  _at all_ locating him in the ship. Blue's coordinates stood out easily on the map, but for Lance?  _Nothing._

 Coran had been rebooting and repairing every damn system by himself. The Galra really did damage them to a point where they were on the edge of  _unfixable._

The paladins have been training day in and day out, pushing themselves to their very limit until they can barley stand. In fact Hunk had even passed out twice on the training deck, his eyes fluttering close as he attempted to call out 'start training level 16'. No one in the castle even had a good two hours rest of sleep. This was all too much for them. The pain, exhaustion, sickness..

But if it meant being prepared to find and save Blue and her paladin, then it's worth it.

Shiro took both Pidge and Keith's plate and put them in the sink. He looked over at both of them and urged them to go to bed. Pidge shook her head.

"I can't, it's my turn today..," Pidge said yawning. Keith glanced at Shiro then her.

"Y'know I can go today, you don-"

They all startled as they heard the scraping of the chair on the floor as she stood up suddenly and started for the exit. They heard her sniff as she walked fast out the door.

"No it's fine I'll do it.." were the last words they heard as they heard the door swoosh and click once again. Keith looked at Coran and Shiro telling them good night before he ran after the green paladin. Shiro cringed at listening to same damn  _swoosh_ for the fourth time.

Coran stood next to the sink putting the dishes in the dishwasher and pressed a few buttons. It started to whir and hum softly. He sighed deeply and turned to face Shiro who sat there silently.

"It surely is quiet and dull without him isn't it?" He spoke under his breath, making the whisper almost inaudible.

Shiro didn't answer at first instead just took Coran's words and let them soak in his thoughts. These past two weeks really have been a grey colorless blur..

"Yea, it is," Shiro whispered.

                                 ~

 

Pidge sat in her small chair of the main control room she clicked a few buttons and then a bright white hologram of the castle flashed to life in front of her. She yawned and put her small hands under her glasses and rubbed at her eyes, she was  _tired._

Keith stood at the doorway, shoulder leaning against the side.

"I'm not that tired Pidge," Keith said, the smaller girl startled, sqeaking at the sudden noise, then collected herself "I could fill in today." 

Pidge sighed deeply and turned her head around to face him. She blinked slowly. Her eyelids drooping and failing to stay up.

"Look Keith I'm fine," she lied "I can do this, you should be in bed right now." She lazily turned her gaze back to the white castle hologram.

Keith ignored her last comment and strolled over to her seat then stopped right behind the small metal chair only seeing her bright honey colored ruffled hair from the top.

"Pidge you can barley keep your eyes open let alone do this all night," Keith argued. "I'll be on patrol tonight, now you go get some rest, you need the strength." 

Pidge didn't answer. Keith frowned and thought she was ignoring him so he continued.

"Pidge I'm serious now come and go to bed." Keith said, his voice slightly more rough. She still didn't answer.

"Pidge?" He grew a bit nervous and moved closer only to see Pidge nervously holding the bottom of her seat and and shivering slightly. 

She had her eyes fixed on the ground, sniffling and letting out small hiccups. It was painfully obvious to Keith that she was holding in a sob.

"Keith? Maybe you're right..." her voice wavered and she brought up one hand to wipe away a tear that dropped onto one lense of her glasses.

Keith's brows furrowed. He was right? About what?

"Maybe they did...kill him.." she breathed out. The tone was so small, almost as if she was whispering to herself.

Keith's eyes widened the faintest bit. Had she heard their whole conversation? How long have these dreadful thoughts been nagging at her? Had she lost all hope for Lance?

"I mean think about it. For two fucking weeks Allura had been giving everything she had to find Lance's exact coordinates," she didn't have the courage to look up at Keith, embarrassment filling up inside her for being so weak ", but look at her luck! The map is _empty._ "

Oh god. These concerning thoughts have been gripping at the poor girl all these days. Thoughts that Keith brought upon her.

Keith felt some guilt rising in his chest. He gulped and kneeled down in front of the small paladin. He tried his very best to ease her and rested his hand on her shoulder. 

"No, no Pidge don't think that..," he attempted to soothe. "Look I wasn't thinking straight that day I was just.."

He hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to say what he wanted to next. Keith didn't want to worry her even more just because he was..

"..scared." It managed to escape his lips. No matter how much he wanted to hold that word back. Keith was strong. Not a softie, he was supposed to be a defender of the universe. He wasn't supposed to be vulnerable over situations like this. He was supposed to be there for his friend. He tightened his grip on Pidge's shoulder and took a deep breath.

Now suck it up. 

"B-but that was before, now I know that I was just thinking stupidly that day." He heard her hiccup again, he calmed his voice a little. 

"He'll be fine, all of this was just... an accident. By this time tomorrow everything will be back to normal." 

There was a small temporary moment of silence. The castle still continued to hum softly and the room faintly glowed with the light of the blue stars outside. A Lance kind of blue. A blue that Pidge missed.

Although to Keith it felt like centuries that the silence lasted, until finally he heard Pidge let out a shuddering exhale.

"I remember this one time back at the garrison..," she began saying. ",there were these two guys bullying me. They made fun of my height and my voice and my hair, it went on for weeks."

Keith didn't say anything and let her tell her memory.

"One day I decided to stand up for myself," she paused, "I ended up with a black eye."

Keith shut his eyes softly and cringed.

"I tried to hide it. I didn't want to worry Hunk and Lance. I would stay away from them when we ate and faced the other way. But Lance somehow found out and.. He urged me to tell him who these guys were." She chuckled lightly ",he got in so much trouble."

Finally Pidge gave herself the courage to look up at Keith with her glimmering hazel eyes. 

"I just miss him.." She struggled to keep away the lump that iched at her throat.

Keith opened his mouth but no words came out. He wanted to say the same, that he too missed the annoying blue paladin. His stupid ocean eyes, his bad puns, and his dumb laugh..

"Pidge I-," 

Well I guess the heartwarming moment would have to wait. Why? The damn alarm started blaring. The red lights infected the room, flashing off and on almost blinding them.

It threw Keith off guard and he stood up immediately. Pidge brought up the hologram again and scanned the perimiter, wiping the wet drops that stinged her cheeks.

"There's three Galra ships surrounding us!!" Pidge confirmed. She enhanced the hologram to show the three ships that were right out their window. "Contact the others!"

Keith ran up to the front control dashboard and switched on the main communications.

"You guys might wanna see this!" Keith called out.

Not long after the others ran into the room wearing their armor. Coran sprinted up to the dashboard where Keith stood and Allura ran to the two control panels and turned on two screens that gleamed red.

"What happened?!" Shiro called out going over to Pidge.

"There's a huge-"

Pidge was interrupted by a hard hit that the castle had just received. Causing the floors to shake violently and rumble deeply. Hunk fell off his feet and squimered back up.

"What's happening?" Hunk cried out holding his head as he ducked and covered.

The rumbling slowly ceased and the lights continued to light the room.

"There are Galra ships surrounding and attacking us!" Coran shouted out, bringing up his hands into the dashboard once more.

"Bringing up the particle barrier!" Allura cried out through the distress. The blue force field appearing around them.

"Alright everyone let's get to the lions!" Shiro demanded and instantly the paladins ran to their stations, letting the doors close behind them and take them down to Voltron. 

Keith stood unstable. Not able to hear his own breathing because of the fear that pounded in his head and chest. A drop of sweat running down his forehead. His mind raced with emotions as he watched the rooms go up and up as he went down.

"Everything will be ok..." he whispered.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The room was  dark.

 

The air was  _suffocating._

 

Every sharp inhale he took was an immediate regret. The intoxicating air filled his fragile lungs and caused him to hunch over in pain. His forehead touching the red hot floor. 

Lance coughed and gagged out, the dry and firey air rushed into his eyes and into his heavy armor. His small body being tightened within every minute.

He gasped for air but his chestplate refused to give him any comfort. He tried to remove it but putting his hands on it caused a burn to sting his hand painfully. 

The burning firey air went into his eyes causing them to feel saggy and broiling. Again he tried to breath in at least any type of refreshing air but coughed out the acidic fire that crippled his lungs and made his chest blaze in agonizing pain.

So he coughed and hacked, trying to get rid of the stinging pain that infected his lungs.

He cried at first, but even that brought scorching suffering to his eyes. Of what used to be tears now felt like drops of magma that pricked and sizzled his cheeks. 

"Heeelp!!" Lance cried out desperately, now on his knees, in hope of someone. ANYONE, to help him get out of this hell. 

"Please! Anyone! Heeelp please!" His screams echoed throughout the small dark room. Lance could only see it's edges that beamed purple.

He let out short pained whimpers that escaped his dry lips. Each breath weakening him by the second. He let the raging hot tears fall down his injured cheeks.

Suddenly the same voice rushed into Lance's head. The same fucking voice that just keeps nagging at him again and again. The voice that just won't leave him alone.

 

**_You truly are idiotic blue paladin_. **

 

Haggar gripped hard at Lance's mind. She gripped too hard and won't let go. 

Lance didn't respond instead he continued to whimper and gasp. The pain continued to scorch his frail body.

 

_** You brought this upon yourself. All this suffering ** _ **.. **

 

Lance shut his eyes. He tried to ignore her. Yes of course he brought this upon himself, he did this for them.

But still, it  _hurts._

_Badly._

 

 

_** This can all stop, YOU can make this all stop. ** _

 

Lance cringed. He knew what she was getting at. He didn't need another word from her to tell him what she really meant.

Lance tried his best to stand up. Bringing up his crippled knees and put his extreme heavy weight on his small feet. They won't cope for long.

"I- I won't say anything!" He breathed out. His real voice was gone now, the firey atmosphere has burned it to ashes.

"This...this torture won't do anything.." He gulped softly.

 

**_ Do you really think the you consider yourself as a paladin of Voltron? _ **

 

Lance's eyes widened. Him, a paladin? Well duh. He was the one to first bond with any of the lions. His lion. Blue.

He was the one who brought the team together in the first place. He was the one to feel a real connection with not just his lion but his friends. He was the one to hold the team up, he keeps thier balance, and is ALWAYS there for his team.

So yes, he considered himself a strong, fearless paladin of Voltron.

"I'm n..not listening to you," he slurred.

 

_** You're weak. Those paladins don't need you. They don't WANT you. All you ever do is drag them down. ** _

 

"N-no! You're lying!" He choked out. He managed to still keep standing, although his knees would give up any second. He won't let her lies blind him.

Stay strong. She's just saying things.

 

_** You get in their way. Voltron would have been way stronger and graceful without your help.  ** _

 

"Not listening!" He covered his ears to get rid of the noise. Haggar's voice still finding is way through into Lance's mind.

 

_** Do you really think a weak Earthling like you could really be a defender of the universe?! ** _

_** You disgust me. ** _

_** You disgust THEM. ** _

_** Not just the paladins and Allura, but your FAMILY, back on earth.. ** _

 

His knees finally gave up. Bringing him back down to touch the oven like surface, burning his shaking hands. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled louder than he thought he could've. At least it made the witch shut her mouth, because she stayed silent. 

    .  .  .

Suddenly a fresh cool breeze swept through the room. The floors cooled off, no longer burning his skin.

Lance took a long deep inhale. Grateful for the refreshing gust of wind that healed his eyes and lungs. Bringing comfort to his frail body that  still was hung heavy by his armor.

He was grateful for his tears that ran down his cheeks like cool drops of a chilled waterfall, and he let them soothe his tinged face.

His breathing was laboured, but was calmly aliveting. 

He closed his eyes gently. Letting his delicate eyelids to surround itself to the soothing atmosphere. 

When he opened his eyes the room started to shift. The ceiling extending, the walls brightening and changing color. The room transforming it's shape to more of a bedroom. No a living room? 

Why was it vaguely familiar? 

Finally the transformation run it's full course, Lance gasped softly and stood up slowly. His jaw dropped to see the new place he was in.

"Im... home?" He faintly whispered. Walking around the domestic household that he grew up in. One large couch on one side of the room, and a fairly large TV on the other. A coffetable in the middle of the space, with the same tabletop his sister had knit for it. 

The same stain was on the red rug. From when his little brother had spilled his orange juice a long time ago. Everyone sharing a laugh.

The same mark was on the wall. The one from when he bumped his head there when he was a kid. When his dad had scolded him for not playing too rough with his siblings, all while wrapping a comforting bandage around his head.

A small grin grew steadily on his face, but soon disappeared.

_ Haggar..  _

He knew she was behind this. This wasn't real. He had to stay focused. He stepped backwards from the room and sccidentaly bumped into something.

"Lance? Mi hìjo?," a soft voice came up from behind him. 

Lance's eyes widened. Was it..?

He turned around to see his mom standing worryingly behind him. Her curly brown hair in a lazy ponytail hanging over her shoulder. Her hands over her chest heaving slowly up and down. An apron across her waist just like she would always wear when she was cooking family dinners.

She had the same expression from when at times he had problems and would come to her for advice or reassurance. Receiving hugs and kisses to make him feel better. 

She, his mom, was here standing right in front of him.

"Mamá?" 

                               .  .  .

 


	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dey in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So season 4 was amaZINg and i might write another fic with matt in it and with lotor in it uegfwywiuefvc im gonna write some ship fics too if i have the time

 There she was, her eyes soft and caring, the same ocean pastel blue colored orbs that Lance had always remembered and loved. Lance would always look up at those eyes, and just with a glance he felt his mother's care and warmth entering inside him. Her breathing slow was and heavy, hands both clutching onto her chest tightly to keep her heart from shattering at the sight of her son that stood there ..in pain.. in  _need._  

 She hesitated a moment, as if letting go of her chest would cause her heart to drop, but then she reached out with one hand, slowly moving upwards to softly caress his cheek, wiping away a small blue pearl that slipped down with her thumb.

**_Her touch.. fuck, how i missed her touch.._  **

 Lance let out a whispered shudder, feeling her soothing hand with his own, and lets another pearl drop. He gulped in a lump in his throat, refusing to cry in front of his mother and shook a bit in her small comforting hold. Lance opened his mouth, but all that came out was a soft squeak, he was interrupted by his mothers voice.

"Lance,hijo... ¿eres realmente tú?" she asked in a small tone.

_Lance, son... is that really you?..._

 Lance felt his eyes widen he faintest bit, allowing more tears to escape and gently plop to the floor.  

**_Her voice... Oh god her voice..._ **

 He nodded ferociously, his face scrunching to a small saddened expression, choking out a sob that itched at his throat. He let out another, then another no longer holding it in he started bawling, wrapping his frail arms around his mothers neck, sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder... just like he always did.. when he was smaller.

"Yes, yes its me.. oh god its me.." His voice was muffled, and shaking terribly, he felt his shoulders tremble and kept his hold on his mom.

Her eyes widened, finally letting go of her chest... letting go of her heart to let it shatter at the sound of her sons loud sobs, to wrap her own arms around his son, Lance..  She let her small hands tightly clutch on to her sons jacket, the jacket he was given at the age of five.. a Christmas present from his uncle Felipe. They all laughed and smiled with happiness, watching as the young boy ran around the room excitedly with an over-sized jacket, his laughs causing the room to be filled with warmth. The young boy, smiling and laughing... She heard his laughs echo away.. replaced by his wails and sobs, still grasping tightly onto his mother, and she held him tight as well, not daring to pull away.

Lance let himself be held, he let himself be comforted and soothed by his mothers arms, the warmth of the hug giving small kisses to his heart.

_**Her hugs.. the ones i missed the most.. the hugs.. my moms hugs...** _

Lance's eyes let out a cascade of pearls, causing a dark wet stain to appear on his mom's clothes. He continued to tremble and cry, letting all emotion he had out of his system.

 

 

 

 

 It seemed like an eternity.. an eternity that he wished never ended, but like all things, it had to. He pulled away slightly, instantly feeling cold air in between the gap he left, wanting to close it again but he didn't. 

She looked at him, her lips curling into a weak smile. 

"Oh Lance, Dónde has estado? _Where have you been?_ Te extrañe mucho. _I missed you so much._.. I was worried sick.. They came to our house, telling us that there's been an accident.." she said weakly, her hand instinctively going up to caress his cheek again, her thumb wiping away the last of his tears.

Lance let out a soft shudder, gulping, his eyes half closed from how puffy and red they now are. He held her mother's hand in his own, shutting his eyes for a moment then opening them again.

"I've.. been busy.. saving the universe. I'm sorry i left so suddenly." his voice was much weaker than he thought it was, the explanation was as well. He wished he could tell her more, his adventures and missions. But for some reason, something nagged at him, telling him to... wake up..? 

His mother smiles softly, looking at him with care and love, then the expression falls slowly with concern, making Lance tilt his head slightly with confusement. Lance's mother nervously bites her lip "You have to get out of here lance.." she says in a worried tone, gently stroking her thumb across Lance's soft cheek.

Lance looks at her, swallowing hard "W.. what do you mean?" he says, wanting to stay in her comfort for just at least a little bit longer "C-can't i stay a little longer mama? Please?" he asks, his voice going down to a weak whisper 

She shakes her head softly and speaks as calmest as she ever could "I'm sorry Lance.. but they need you, your team they- they're in trouble.." he says, looking at him as she gently removes her hand from his cheek

Lance felt a soft shudder chill up his spine. How did she know about his team? Was this even her mother? Is his team really in trouble? "M-mom how do you-"

"I just know Lance.. Blue sent me now to tell you, oh hijo por favor.. _please_ you must help them.. Pidge, Keith.. they're all in danger." she says with a deep tone of worry in her voice. 

Lance feels his heart start to beat faster, he shakes his head at first, refusing to believe it "No.. how do you know? That cant be true it.. oh god.." he whispers out and pulls away from her a moment out of fear. His team was in danger, Keith and Pidge were in danger. What was he going to do? How is Blue speaking to him?

His mother gently reaches out when he pulls away, once again cupping his face in her cheeks "You have to wake up! you have to save them!" she raises her voice a bit. dread starting to fill up in every vessel of Lances blue and red veins. "I.. I.." he squeaks, hearing his heart pound in his head.

He gently starts to hyperventilate. Fear is starting to rush into his body, replacing the comfort that had recently been softened upon him now being crushed to pieces by the fear for his friends being in trouble. 

"Please Lance, despierta! _Wake up!"_ And with those words he suddenly feels his head fall heavy in his mothers hands, his eyelids drooping as he takes shakey short breaths. Trying to reach out to the blurry and darkening vision of his mother.

"M-Mama.." he whispers, feeling his breath sigh away into the air as his eyes close calmly into darkness. 

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

It was constant blasts, left and right, every time they tried to push them away they were greeted by their beaming violet lasers that beat down on the Voltron lions with no escape. Nearly leaving them torn and broken. 

 

Shiro, who's forehead drips with the mixture of tense sweat and blood, yells angrily as he pushes hard at his controls "There are way too many of them!" he shouts and pants heavily. The other paladins try and call out for Shiro, needing his reassurance to get through this harsh battle. It wasn't just four Galran ships that found them. Haggar had used her nasty black magic to lead Zarkon to them. 

After the interrogation failed she moved to another plan, it involved losing more power and strength, but Zarkon commanded it Now with hundreds of fleets at every angle. With a quiet frustrated grunt, Shiro tries to bring comfort to his team "I know this looks bad, but we have to get ourselves out of this! We have each other's back, we can do this!" 

 

Keith hesitates, unsure about even escaping the place alive and with all their limbs attached, they needed Voltron. Without it they were dead meat, they need the blue lion, they need Lance, they need a plan.. They need _help. "_ Alright Shiro.." his voice is a bit hoarse, but he manages to slip it out through his dry cracked lips with a small trail of dark red leaking and dropping down to the floor of the cockpit. 

 

"We have to get out of here!" Hunk yells out desperately, his left arm curled up on his lap while the other turned the controls, it was broken from how much he had been thrown to the side at every blast. Then there was another, the small ships surrounding him and crashing into him whenever his guard was down even by a second. The yellow lion wasn't so safe and secure as he had hoped it would. His heart races in panic and fear.

 

Pidge whimpers, having hit the side of her head multiple times, crimson trails lightly trickling down the small girl's lips and right nostril. She pants heavily as she turns her lion quickly. managing to hit a couple more ships with her green blasters "I-I don't know how much longer we can take these guys! They can blast us at every side!" she calls out, constantly pulling her controls back to avoid any deadly beam of purple light that rushes at her every angle, there was no way to escape.

 

Allura tries to give them the best cover that she could, putting up the particle barrier that coran had just spent weeks trying to fix. It was still weak, because with every hit it took, small pieces of it shatters and more and more of their protection to nothing. She takes a deep breath, now anger instead of worry filling her veins, "It cannot end here!" she yells, keeping her hands on the panels as she activates the castle's largest canon, destroying ships by the hundreds with a small swerve when she turns the firing canon at even a small angle. It leaves a long trail of bright explosions that continue to appear with every shit that even touches the canon's light.

 

It seems like they had a bit of hope, a small strand that's floating around in the large vastness of space, and every paladin trying to reach out and at least have a small touch of it against the tip of their fingers. They almost had it, Hope, but they worry that it would slip away by the rush of the explosions that surround them. Snapping back into the horrible reality of that with every minute they waste thinking about false hope, leads them a second closer at death's door.

 

Haggar was one sneaky bitch, she really did things in ways that no one else would understand, and now that they have ways to find them at every dark hidden corner of the universe. Can they even win this war? 

 

Shiro's white tuft of hair stays plastered over his damp forehead, his chest heaving greatly with worry and exhaustion, they were dreadfully tired and in deep pain, but the outbursts of loud booms snap their eyes open again. 

"This isn't going to work.. It cant end here, no.." he turns around, another beam, but he manages to pull up, the blast striking at another fleet that explodes away into oblivion. 

Well that's a couple hundred gone. The larger ones were worse and harder to take down, the galran cruisers always had large canons that can take them down with one shot. The good thing is that with a large weapon like that, they move terribly slow. They can use it in advantage, but it's too late now. Way too late, with how slow their lions are now moving, the canons find it's way to the paladins.

 

There was another burst of explosion, then another, and with every one Keith grows more agitated than he already was, blood dripping down the side of his head, his helmet broken and shattered pieces of the glass surround his seat "Shiro! What do we do?! They have us surroun-"

 

And with another sudden explosion Keith goes blank, the world suddenly becomes quiet. The ring in his ears grows higher and higher, his eyes half lidded. His vision going blurry and his heart beat booming in his ears along with his weak laboured breathing. The booms outside become vague and the deadly explosions now look like puffs of warm light.

_Puff puff... puff puff.._

He could faintly hear Shiro's muffled and slightly staticed calls through his helmet. "Keith!! Keith can you hear me?!"

He faintly picks up his muffled calls, but his lips only move and no sound escapes his dry lips.

"Sh..shiro.." he manages to rasp. He has to stay awake, he has to. For Lance. He's in trouble, he can't go under, not right now, the team needs him.. Lance needs him. 

Through his hazy vision he can see another purple light, but it wasn't a blast, it started pulling their lions into Zarkon's ship.

The stand of hope slips away from keith's bloodied hands, he faintly touched the tip for just a moment. But it faintly drifted away into the dark emptiness of space, now impossible to reach. There it goes..

 

 

_Come on Keith, come on stay awake.. stay awake! L..Lance needs us,, Lance needs ..y-you.._

 

But the last few seconds of his words his eyelids flutter shut and his lion, now grey and unmoving, is pulled in by the gravitational force into the ship, only torture awaited them in that godforsaken place. Letting the darkness surround him and close all around his body, the last thing he hears is the echoes of his team's desperate calls for help, and a final sigh that breezes out of keith's lips. There he goes.. 

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

Lance gasps, his eyes snapping open, one moment he was in comfort of his mother's arms and the second he was back in a dark damp cell that surrounds his frail body with  the feeling of freezing sharp knives stabbing at his face and body. 

But hey, it was better than that torture heat room. 

He looks around a moment and swallows hard, shivering to attain warmth from at least himself, trying to move his hands but they stay chained together with the heavy metal cuffs that stay tight around his small weak wrists. He stares down at them a moment, the metal tinted a strange soft purple, a purple that he remembers.. his mind begins racing with thoughts until he gasps again, the thought shooting right through his brain like a wave crashing into the sharp rocks onto a rocky shore. 

 

_The team.._

 

His mother had told him, they were in trouble, but what could he do? He was helpless, chained in the same color of keith's beautiful purple eyes. He can feel his heart start to pound as he looks up at the large thick doors that he had no escape from. Staring down at lance like a flea on its property. 

He rushes up to the door, his chains rattling as he slams his cuffs at the dark metal. "Hey!! Let me out! My team's in trouble!" he shouts desperately "Please! They could be hurt!" 

There was no answer, a distant clank there and the echo of some chain rattles over there, muffled by the large doors. But that was it, he was all alone.

 He tries again, hoping that somebody-anybody can hear his loud slams and yells from the darkness of the dungeon "Help!! Please!! Let me out of here! My team is in trouble!" he cries, tears once again forming at the ducts of his eyes. He hears no answer.

The tears continue to pile up at his eyes and a small lump forms at his throat "Please! Th-they could be h-hurt!" he squeaks out, his breathing now growing shakey. 

With a small blink the wet drops that had built up now drip down his cheeks, his vision blurred from his worried tears. "Please.. please.." he whispers, his heart sinking and his knees hitting the floor. 

_Where are they now..? Please don't be hurt.._

His thoughts stay on his team and he thinks about what Haggar had told him during the interrogation.

_They don't need you, they don't want you.._

He tries to swallow the thought down, then more of her words flood into his head

_All you ever do is drag them down.._

A faint whimper escapes his lips, his eyes shutting tight and his heart begins to numb, making the terrible mistake of starting to believe what Haggar had told them, and the pleas that blue had given him start to drift out the other ear.

What have they done for him? Maybe she was right,, they don't need him.. They've never listened to him, ignoring his ideas. 

 Well maybe they don't need him.. they can manage on their own..

 

 

~  

 

 

After a small while of his thoughts he hears a few faint clanks, coming closer and closer. They sounded like footsteps, multiple footsteps. 

_Click clack click clack_

The sound of the heels hitting the floor with every step comes closer to his door and he grows nervous, backing away from the door in a panic and pants shakily, scrambling back until he couldn't anymore, his back hitting the back wall of the cell. 

The footsteps fade away, the cell quiet with Lance's nervous shakey pants. Another rattle, another click, another sudden frenzy of Lance's heartbeat. 

_Boom_

The sound make Lance flinch and whimper, huddling his body close up against the wall as he sees the large thick door slowly move upwards, revealing the hideous witch that stood before him, and some druids with large heavy cloaks by their sides.

Haggar grinned, her thin dry lips making Lance shudder "It seems like we didn't need you to find them.. but we do have one more use for you.." she rasps

Lance watched her, letting the words sink in, yet the last of her words only touch his ear but drift away "Where are they? They are'nt hurt are they?" he says and weakly stands up. He could'nt stand the fact or the image of his friends being tortured.

Haggar's grin fell, which was good, she looked hideous when she smiled "Why would you care? They never cared about you did they? So dont you care about them"

Lance gulps, his heart numbed at her words. It physically hurt..

"W-what the hell do you want?" He mutters arrestingly, looking down at the rusted violet chains. He didn't see Haggar grin, he didn't want to see her at all. He was giving himself in..

Haggar looks over at her sides, nodding a bit at her druids to let them grab onto Lance, who whimpered at the sudden touch "We'll be using you... To kill the Voltron Paladins.." She says coldly

Lance widened his blue eyes, looking at Haggar in disbelief and shock "No.. No I won't do that no.." Of course he doesn't belong with them, not anymore. He doesn't trust them, he doesn't even think that he loves them anymore. But he would never kill them

Haggar couldn't take no for an answer, stepping towards Lance with an evil glare in her eye "You WILL kill them.. No one was asking you.. I commanded you.." She rasps with her broken and cracked voice,.

She slowly pulls her hand up, fingers at all different angles, and slowly begins to let her hand glow .. She was doing a spell

Lance shivered, looking at her and braces himself for the worst, shutting his eyes tight as his heart pounds, trying to squirm away from the druid's hold but they grip him like their very lives depended on it, then suddenly, the worst came.

It was a sharp small pain at first, the calm before the storm. It was ringing in lances head, making him gasp a bit, it came so quick. Then the pain grew deeper, making him whine and pant, trying to squirm again from the two stone like creatures beside him, but the pain continued. If felt like a sharp, no not a.. Millions of sharp knives impaling into his brain, twisting and tipping at lance's poor mind. He screamed. LOUDLY. He tried squirming away from Haggar's control, faint tears forming at his eyes from the angony of the sharp blades tearing his mind apart.

He kept his eyes shut, sobbing out as he turns his head from side to side, trying to shake away the stinging control that Haggar was trying to tale over. Lances veins turn a faint black, he was losing..

He tries desperately to tear the strings that the witch is impaling in his brain, but they grip him tightly, unable to let go.

 

 

Then, he gives in.. His panting slowly calming down to deep inhales and soft exhales, the pain soothing away from Haggars grip. He relaxes in the druids stone hold, yet his eyes stay closed a couple more moments.

Haggar slowly pulls her hand down and looks at Lance with a smirk, her hand glow fading away until it was only her ugly dry palms and sharp claw like nails.

Lance turned his head to face his master, taking a few more deep breaths before opening his weak pink eyelids, revealing that his blue color was gone, replaced by the dark foul color of an evil violet. The same smirk that Haggar had grinned now stretching over Lances soft lips.

The puppet strings held tight at Lance, needing a miracle to break him free. His voice was even tied tight from his normal heavenly melody. Instead now a dark rasp.

"Prepared for duty your highness.."

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? The next chapter will come soon!


End file.
